Son Goku
(Father) (Brother) (Wife) Son Gohan (Son) Son Goten (Son) Steven Universe (Younger Brother) Nani Pelekai (Younger Sister) Lilo Pelekai (Best Friend) Ani Pelekai (Stepdaughter) | education = | ultimate attack = Spirit Bomb | signature attack = Kamehameha | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto) on the Planet Vegeta (though he considers Earth his home), but most often referred to as just Goku (悟空, Gokū), is the main character of the Dragon Ball franchise, including Dragon Ball R. He is the husband of ,the older brother of Nani Pelekai and Steven Universe, the alter of Lilo Pelekai, the Stepfather of Ani Pelekai and the father of both Son Gohan and Son Goten. He renowned as a powerful martial artist, considered the most powerful Saiyan in existence and, at times, holds the title of "strongest in the universe". However, Goku's Younger Sister is Nani Pelekai, Goku's Best Friend is Lilo Pelekai, and also, Goku's stepdaughter is Ani Pelekai. Overview Appearance Goku is average in height when compared to most human males and even to most Saiyan men. He has uniquely-shaped, spiky black hair which, like most full-blooded Saiyans, has remained unchanged ever since he was a youth. He wears an which has changed many times throughout his life. Currently, it features no symbol on the front, while on the back it features the symbol of . Underneath this gi is a standard blue shirt. In addition to this, he also wears dark blue wristbands, a blue obi around his waist, and dark blue-colored boots. She is the older brother of Nani and Steven Universe , the allen of Lilo and the stepfather of Ani. Personality Goku is quite unlike the average Saiyan warrior. Rather than being a ruthless killing machine, Goku is known for his kind, naive, and energetic personality, which hasn't changed from the time he was a young boy. One of Goku's defining traits is his love for competition, best seen in his demanding that the Z-Fighters not destroy following the warnings of , so that he could fight the Androids despite knowing fully well how dangerous they were. Goku possesses a strong sense of loyalty to his comrades and the Earth, and has an unusual knack for seeing the good in people; even his greatest enemies, something he has been repeatedly criticized for by Vegeta. This almost pure naivety to the world around him causes others, including Vegeta, to at times assume that he is stupid, when he is actually quite intelligent. Goku is driven to be the best fighter in the universe and, for that reason, gets extraordinarily excited whenever a powerful opponent appears. Vegeta comments that he is astounding because he absolutely refuses to lose. It is often joked that Goku is afraid of his wife, , because of her often astounding temper. He is also shown to suffer from extreme bouts of — a fear of medical procedures, specifically needles. History Goku was born, the son of , by the Saiyan name "Kakarot" on Planet Vegeta shortly before the planet was destroyed by . Just as Frieza destroyed the planet, a space pod carrying Goku to Earth left the planet; forever leaving the doomed world behind. He is later found by who takes him in and raises him. Sometime during this time, he falls down a ravine and hits his head, forever losing his ruthless Saiyan demeanor. At some point, during a full moon, he turns into a Great Ape and kills his grandpa by accident, an incident that haunts him even in the present. Biography Apollyon Saga Power Level Goku is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, easily being the strongest known Saiyan in existence. His power allowed him to become a Super Saiyan where none had been seen in over a thousand years. He was also the one to overcome Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe at the time. During the , Goku was considered to be almost even in power with — though he admits that he is a bit weaker, something confirmed by . After training in the Other World, Goku's power level jumps tremendously as he becomes Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. He then becomes more than a match of , whom he states on two different occasions that he could beat if at full power. Techniques Transformations As a Saiyan, Goku has access to a number of transformations to increase his power and allow him to fight more powerful opponents. Great Ape In the light of a full moon, as with most Saiyans, Goku can become a Great Ape. In addition to increasing his size, the Great Ape form increases his power ten times what it is in his base form. Since he did not receive the training that most Saiyans do on Planet Vegeta, Goku loses all reason in his Ape form, which is one of the reasons he accidentally killed his grandpa in the form. Since removed his tail when he was a teenager, it has not regrown itself, therefore, Goku no longer has access to this form. Super Saiyan Goku first ascended to the level of Super Saiyan after witnessing his best friend 's death at the hands of Frieza. Since then, it has become his most commonly used transformation and he has mastered it to a higher degree than most Super Saiyans. During his training with Gohan in the in preparation for the Cell Games, he revealed that he had knowledge of and could preform the Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan forms, but rejected them due to their drawbacks. In the same training session, he mastered the form in what he calls the Full-Power Super Saiyan state; a state he uses for the rest of the series. Due to his mastery of the form, Goku can remain a Super Saiyan as if it were his normal state — with minimal strain on his energy reserves or his body. With this form, he was able to defeat Frieza, hold his own against Perfect Cell, and fight with Majin Buu. Super Saiyan 2 Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 2 during his training in the Other World, following his death against Cell. In this form, the strands of hair that hang down in his Super Saiyan form are spiked up with the exception of three, which dangle in front of his forehead. He also gains lightning sparks in his aura. As a Super Saiyan 2, Goku is said to be stronger than Gohan was when he fought Perfect Cell in the Cell Games. It also allows him to fight evenly with . It also allowed him to fight somewhat evenly with at the beginning of their battle. He is rarely known to use the form, unless when necessary. Super Saiyan 3 Like Super Saiyan 2, Goku manages to become a Super Saiyan 3 during his time training in the Other World. He noted that in his dead body, he could put unlimited energy into the transformation and, therefore, could sustain it for long periods of time. In his living body, however, the transformation rapidly consumes his energy, meaning he cannot sustain it for more than a few minutes. In this form, his hair greatly elongates to his waist and his eyebrows vanish, leaving only the ridges of his eyes visible. Additionally, his energy aura contains more violent bursts of electricity than when he is in Super Saiyan 2. In this form, Goku's speed and strength are drastically increased, to the point that he completely dominates Majin Buu and later states that he has enough power to destroy Kid Buu at the form's full power. The form possess some risk to the planet, as in both of Goku's early transformations into Super Saiyan 3 on Earth, the earthquakes caused by the form's energy output nearly destroyed the planet. Since then, however, Goku seems to have mastered the form to a degree that this no longer becomes a problem. Appearances in Other Media Dragon Ball Sai In Dragon Ball Sai, a character named "Kakarot" appears, though he is the exact opposite of Goku. According to the author, he is that story's version of Goku where he not to have gone to Earth. Trivia * Since Dragon Ball R ignores the existence of Dragon Ball GT, it also ignores the abilities Goku gains in that series.